


Got a hole in my soul growing deeper and deeper

by Levi_is_an_Ackerman



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, im sorry, no im not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_is_an_Ackerman/pseuds/Levi_is_an_Ackerman
Summary: TRIGGER WARNINGS: SELF-HARM, SUICIDEREAD AT OWN RISK***Gerard and Frank they have been together for about 7 months now, and they were happy. Atleast thats what Frank thought.***Title from Drown by Bring Me Horizon





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is shit im sorry also this is my first fic that ive completed so uhm commsnt your opinions?

Gerard and Frank they have been together for about 7 months now, and they were happy. Atleast thats what Frank thought.  
The thing is, Gerard had a pretty bad case of anxiety and depression. He hasen't been taking his meds lately either, but again Frank didn't know that.  
  
Currently it was about 11pm and they were having another movie marathon.  
  
"I think i'm gonna go to sleep." Frank said after their 3rd movie.  
"O-okay..." Gerard muttered.  
"Is everything okay, babe?" Frank asked.  
"Yeah, why wouldn't they be?.." Gerard lied.  
"Huh, you just seemed a little off." Frank informed.  
"Have you been taking your meds?..." He continued.  
"W-what? Of course!" Gerard lied again.  
"Okay... Well i'm gonna go sleep, you coming?.." Frank asked.  
"Yeah... i'll come in a bit." Gee answered.  
  
Gerard watched as Frank walked uo the stairs to their bedroom.  
'Maybe he wouldn't notice...' He thought.  
So, he got off of the sofa and silently went to the downstairs bathroom, took a razor feom the top of the cabinet (where Frank couldn't reach)  
and sat down agains the cold wall.  
  
He pulled up the sleeve of his black hoodie and put the sharp razor against his skin.  
He put pressure on it and he started to feel the warm blood, dripping down from the scar.  
He repeated it, over, and over again, until his arm was covered, from the wrist up to his elbow.  
  
He cried for a good while, just thinking aböut how the fuck he got into that situation.  
He had a caring boyfriend, brother and family.  
When did he fall? Why isn't he taking his pills?  
He doesn't know.  
  
He later cleaned up his arms and the blood that got onto the floor.  
Then he opened the bathroom door and creeped upstairs into their bed like nothing happened.


	2. Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha kms

The next morning Gerard woke up to the smell of coffee, so he groaned and got up.  
He went down the stairs to see Frank.  
"Morning!" Frank said being his happy self.  
"Morning." Gerard faked a smile  
"I gotta go to work soon, i'm sorry babe." Frank sighed.  
"It's fine.." Geraed said.  
'No it isn't!' He thought.  
  
"Alright bye!" Frank said after he kissed Gerard gently.  
"B-bye..." Gerard answered.  
And then Frank was out the door.  
  
'Now or never r-right?' Geraed thought.  
The voices were too much for him.  
He reached and took a bottle of sleeping pills from the medicine cabinet, and out the on the kitchen counter.  
He quickly ran to theur room and took a öen and a piece of paper and wrote.  
  
"I'm so sorry... The voices are getting worse, secound by secound. Don't blame yourself. You didn't do anything.  
  
It just had to be done.  
  
Thank you for everything.  
  
I love you.  
  
Tell Mikey and my parents i love them.  
  
~XoGee"  
  
***  
He took the bottle from the counter aswell as a galss of water and the note.  
He slid against the cabinet, took a handfull of pills and looke dat the clock, he still had a few hours till Frank was coming.  
"Fuck it..." He said quietly and took the pills into his mouth.  
  
***  
-A few hours later-  
***  
  
Frank was home and he was exited to see his lovely boyfriend.  
But when he unlocked the door and called Gerards' name he got no answer.  
'Huh he's probably in the bathroom.' Frank thought, but when he walked into the kitchen he froze. He dropped his phone and ran to his boyfriend.  
"G-Gerard?!" He shook his boyfriend.  
Then he saw the pill bottle.  
"N-NO!" He screamed.  
He tried to feel Gerards' pulse: Nothing.  
He called 911, and later on he was notified.  
  
"Sir, i'm sorry to say but he has been dead for what we think is multiple hours, i'm very sorry for your loss." The doctor said.  
"N-no! I-i never did anything to him!"  
  
Multiple hours later he went back to the house. Silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading? I hope you didnt die of cringe

**Author's Note:**

> Comment please ;--;


End file.
